the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Hertimer
Nathalie Hertimer is a character on The Island. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by Halley Niethes. History A car is being driven by Nathalie as she is going on a vacation with her friends Michael Leonard, Louis Flirt, Cody Leonard, Andressa Rhays and Peter Andrew. They arrive on the Island where they are going to stay. The car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. The six get out of the car: they have arrived. They walk by the strange trees and the dark sky until they get to a strange hostage. Nathalie finds there a small black cloth, she keeps it. The six put on their things at the hostage, and go to the living room where they start to talk. Then, a strange noise is heard and the six split through the house looking for it. Nathalie and Michael go to the attic where Michael finds a strange dagger with an "E" on it, and Nathalie finds a battle knife, a map and a diary. Then, they hear Peter screaming and all of them get back to the living room, but they find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. The five decide to split to avoid more deaths. Nathalie goes with Michael to the woods, Louis and Cody to the beach and Andrea to the cliff. Michael and Nathalie keep following their way until they get to a dark scary-looking forest where the trees are so tall they can't see the sky. At a point, they notice a waterfall and go in that direction. When they get more closer they notice it's actually a Blood Waterfall. Nathalie sees something at the top of the waterfall rocks, and started climbing it to figure out what it was. Michael stays down there as he is unable to climb. Then, Natalie hears Michael screaming for help. She turns back and sees three zombies coming to him, but she kept climbing. The zombies approach. ("Pilot") Nathalie kept climbing the watefall and finally reaches the top. She looks back but Michael is not there anymore - nor the zombies. She starts walking on the rocks and follow the blood river that leads to the waterfall. She walks until he gets to a place with lots of bodies nailed to the rocks. The blood appears to be coming out of them. Nathalie is horrified. She steps back and accidently the rocks fall down. She finds herself at a cave being flooded by blood. She starts running to escape the flood, and finally gets to a room, where someone in a black hood is sitted in a chair looking her. The woman in the chair stands up, opens her arms and claims to be Death. Death tells her that the island is a puzzle. And only some can solve it. Nathalie passes away and wakes up at the Beach. Nathalie helps Michael get out of a hole at the beach. Michael explains her how he freed the monsters and says they're not safe there, the two run to the forest and she says "I don't think anywhere is safe". ("Burried Secrets") Michael and Nathalie are running at the forest when they are attacked by some zombies. They easily kill the zombies and kept running until Nathalie stops. She compains she is tired and rise a camp there at the forest. Michael also stays there. Nathalie decides to open the "Alexander's Journal". She starts reading it. Nathalie is still reading the journal when Michael comes up. The two have a brief argument and starts lightning and raining at the island. Not raining water, but blood. Then, she punches his face, and the two start fighting at the blood rain. Nathalie and Michael later stop fighting and apologize. The night falls and Michael goes to sleep. Nathalie, with resentment, waits him sleep, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. ("Dead Minds") Nathalie is running in the middle of the woods when she hears some kind of strange noise. She turns around ans sees a shadow. She keeps running. ("Sweet and Bitter") Trivia *Although she is introduced as some kind of main character, she has less appearances than many other characters. *Nathalie has a Silver Necklace with a cross on it. The necklace is not seen anymore after Rise of the Shadow. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Great Alliance